videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wallace
here is a list of trophies for Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures PS Version. Episode 1: Fright of the BumbleBees * Breakfast Wrangler: Thwarted Nutter and fixed a contraption in order to make a delicious breakfast for Wallace. * A Grand Day Out: Discover the rocket ship hatch from Wallace & Gromit's very first Adventure. (Bronze) * Mmm... Cheese: Found and ate a piece of Wensleydale. [bronze * Snail Whisperer: you have a snail. Show it to all the townsfolk. 'Nuff said. * Bee Pleaser: Feed each flower type to your bees. [silver) * Ton o' Honey: Enginereed a patch of Gargantuan flowers for a humongous batch of honey for Mr Paneer. [silver) * Yee-Oww!: Let 3 gangs of bees get the best of you. Ouch! [bronze * No Go Gorgonzola: Road the Sniffer to success without resorting to the Gorgonzola. * Buzz Cutter: Pacified three Gangs of giant bees. [silver) * Get Cracking: You've heard Wallace say "Cracking" in four of it's instances. [gold) * Royal Flush: defeat the angry queen bee, and save Wallace. [gold * All Trophies!: All trophies collected in this episode! gold Episode 2: The Last Resort * Ocean Notion: Gather all 3 items for Wallace's indoor beach. bronze * The Guest House Mutiny: Get a whole house of happy holidaymakers. bronze * Hounds of Horror: Solve the mystery of the attacked Duncan McBiscuit. silver * Down The Drain: Save Wallace from going down the drain. SILVER * The Wrong Trousers: Find the box of spare track from this film. bronze * Meteorologist: Can the official weather forecast banish the bully from Felicity’s doorstep? let's find out! bronze * Mmm... Cheese: Found and ate a piece of Cornish Yarg. bronze * Tea, Everyone?: offer a cuppa to all your guests. bronze * I am the Music Man: Try all the music on the sound machine in Chapter 2. bronze * Clueless: In Chapter 3, accuse everyone but the dogs. bronze * Doggie Fashion Show: Try all accessories on Poodgie Woo and Tinkie-Wee at least once. silver * Caramelizer: Try to cook candyfloss in Chapter 3. Do NOT try this at home!!! bronze * Oh I Say!: Hear Wallace say "I say!" in 7 situations. silver * All Trophies!: All trophies collected in this episode! gold Episode 3: Muzzled! * Have a Biscuit, Miss Flitt: Hounded Felicity into eating a biscuit. * Infiniflavor Fixer: Deal with the 3 stray dogs that broke the Infiniflavour machine. [Bronze * Clone a Cone: You made a copy of a copy! {bronze) * Cheer up Paneer: Poor Mr Paneer... It's just not his day. Can a balloon cheer him up? * Taste Tester Dibbins: Gave Constable Dibbins 6 Different Ice Creams [silver) * Pies of Dark Hours: Give Monty Muzzle at least 3 pies that remind him of BAD memories. [silver * Where are the Whippets?: discover where the dogs are. * A Close Shave: Found Preston's Dastardly Dog Food from this film in the Muzzler. [Bronze * Break up the Happy Couple: Expose Duncan's lies! * Mmm... Cheese!: Found and devoured a piece of second hand Cheese. {bronze * Save the Dogs: Free Gromit, the dogs, and destroy the Muzzler. * Heavens Above!: Heavens above, he said it four times! [silver) * Just Desserts: Defeat Monty Muzzle and Save the Day! [GOLD * All Trophies!: All trophies collected in this episode! gold Episode 4: The Bogey Man * A Matter of Loaf & Death: Find a loaf of Bake-O-Lite Bread. bronze * A Prickly Thicket Break-Up: Avoid a very unfortunate entanglement. * Triple Mulligan: Played the best worst game of indoor Golf. [silver) * Bleeding Heart: Spring Monty Muzzle From jail. [Silver) * One Gnome Too Many: Whacked a gnome into the Stratosphere. [bronze) * The Missing Links: Discovered the deed and kept Prickly Thicket from closing. [bronze) * Mmm... Cheese!: Savored a slice of stinking Bishop. [bronze) * Common Tater: Listened to Mr. Paneer's Whole Routine. [silver) * No Joke: Squeezed a joke book til it wept. [silver) * Tournament of Chumps: win the Chairman's Tournament to save the town. [bronze) * Country Clubbed: Saved Wallace and the townsfolk from the sand trap. [SILVER) * Old Chum: hear Wallace say 'old chum' 3 times. [SILVER) * All Trophies!: All trophies collected in this episode! [gold All Episodes * Platinum Trophy: you got all the trophies in all episodes! Cracking Job, lad! Platinum * Memory Lane Silver: Find all Memory Lane items in all episodes * Cheese Finder: gold Find all hidden cheeses in all episodes * Closed Chapter: bronze complete all episodes * Tutorial: Bronze Complete the tutorial Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Wallace & Gromit Category:Aardman Games Category:Trophies